The Darker Side of Things
by QuantumInk
Summary: Crime is rising, plans are being made and Robin and his brothers are caught in between. They've declared their allegiance as villains and the Justice League is now after them. Kid Flash and the team aren't convinced. There's a bigger, more powerful force at play here, but it might be to late to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello earthlings! This is a sort of AU/crossover-ish story, but I decided it fits in the Young Justice universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Please do not sue me. I am very poor.**

**Rated T for some colorful language, violence, and death later on.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Superman 01_

_Black Canary 13_

Wally turns around to see the pulsing glow of the zeta beam just in time to be knocked flat on his back by Aqualad. The ground tilts and he lands with a hard thump and a loud groan.

_**Kid Flash FAIL**_

Everyone stops sparing and turns to face the two Justice League members currently in the room. Wally pushes himself up by his elbows and back on his feet. The footsteps of Superman and Black Canary resonate throughout the room as they walk over to face the team.

"Come to apologize to Superboy, huh?" Artemis jokes. There's a long awkward pause, as they sort of stand there in an uncomfortable silence like they're not really sure what to say next. Wally can see the slightly worried look on their faces. Well, sort of. Superman looks like he's kind of constipated and Canary looks like she's about to tell someone their dog got run over by aliens or something. He runs through about a dozen somewhat bad scenarios and blurts out the worst thing that comes to mind.

"Is Robin okay? I mean it would like really suck if he was dead or seriously injured and I haven't really heard from him in a while and usually if he's on a mission with Batman he probably would have said something about it beforehand and you have this _look_ and,"

"Wally." Canary interrupts. "That's actually what we came here to talk to you all about. We need to know if any of you have had contact with Robin or his brothers in the past week. Heard from them, seen them, if you have any idea where they would be it would help the League out a lot."

"Wait, but why?" He asks. Before his question can be answered, Artemis butts in.

"Robin has brothers?"

"Um, yeah." Superman replies. "There are three of them. They're uh, fifteen, nineteen, and twenty-two? They sort of work undercover or in secret for Batman. Most of the public knows nothing about them. To the superhero community they go by Nightwing, Oracle, and the Red Hood." He pauses uncertainly, and clears his throat.

"We're sorry to tell you this about your friend, but they've all gone rogue. They're villains now, and we need to find them."

"_What?!"_ The team shouts their protests in surprise. Wally is the most shocked out of all of them because,

"I've known Robin for _years_, I've met his brothers, and you _know_ what they've been through. How could you accuse them of something like _this_?"

Black Canary sighs, "Wally, we're not accusing them of anything. There are facts, breadcrumb trails leading straight to Gotham that show evidence connected to having edged on the recent outburst of crime around the globe. It all leads a clear path straight to them. They even sent us a video. It's for certain, them and clearly states they've declared their allegiance to the other side."

"No. I don't want to hear any more of your lies," he shouts, and storms off running out of the room. The team, clearly upset by the news, exits to find him.

Superman looks at Black Canary.

"Well, what do we do now?"

* * *

"M'gann." He skids to a stop behind her and she jumps back in surprise with a startled yelp. "I need you to take me to Gotham. I need to see this for myself."

"Oh. Um, okay. Let me just call the rest of the team we'll be on our way in no time." She says cheerfully.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"But we can help! You're going after Robin aren't you, and I think I speak for everyone when I say the team would want to come too."

He bites on his bottom lip, thinking it through. "Fine, can't say no to you anyway Megalicious." He cracks a slight smile. "Let's go find Robin."

* * *

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. Ticktickticktick. Bomb disabled. Systems offline._

_Sigh._

_"One down, a lot more to go."_

* * *

**A/N: That last part probably didn't make much sense, but it will later, it's like a little preview. Right now it's just up to your imagination to guess. Oh yeah, and don't worry to much about the hero names, they're not really going to be used. Wow, how can so many people churn out like a thousand words or more each chapter? Ah well, any more words and I'd probably bore some people. Don't worry, this is just the introduction. I'm just getting started**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome. Just one more week till school is over for me and I'll be able to do more writing. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tick, tick, timer speed up initiated. Two minutes._

_ "Oh fuck. Tim, what do I do now?"_

_ "It's the red wire, then the black one, then remove the circuit switch."_

_"What? There's like five of them! Just get over here and show me!"_

_"Can't. Try the thinnest one, I'm pretty sure that's it."_

_ "Oh, well that's reassuring."_

_ "Well I've got a problem down here too. The sensors are picking up high amounts of the explosive energy, like enough to blow up a city block. But I've checked the location through, but there's nothing there except for an apartment complex. And even worse, judging by the energy signature, the bomb is scheduled to go of tomorrow."_

* * *

Wally remembers when he first met the other Wayne family members in costume, and it was a day he would most likely not forget. They were smart, overprotective, and amazing at what they did. They were also scary in the _'make-you-want-to-run-away-screaming' _or '_pee-your-pants'_ kind of way. Very Batman-_y_ also.

"We're here." M'gann states through the mind link. She parks the Bioship on one of the insane amount of warehouses in Gotham, and he kind of hopes they'll be able to find it again.

Aqualad is the first to speak. "Any suggestions on where to start, Kid Flash? This was your idea, after all."

"Oh, uh. Uh. Okay um."

"Spit it out Kid, what do we do now?" Artemis retorts.

He sends a glare in her direction. "We'll search the rooftops once night falls, that's when I think they're most likely to be out. Right now, I guess we can go out and search the more populated areas." They step out of the Bioship and two figures are already a few yards in front of them. The team jumps back in surprise. The strangers are clothed in gray Kevlar armor, covered with a cape and hood. Wally can spot a familiar domino mask peeking out.

"West_. Plebeians_." The taller one sneered.

"_Manners_" the other boy scoffs while jabbing his elbow at his companion. "Hello, my name is partially irrelevant to the situation you are now in, but you can call me Tim. It's nice to meet you. And right now you are currently standing on a pressure activated trigger, rigged to enough explosives to blow you to directly to the moon and back, ready to go off in I don't know, ten seconds?"

Their eyes widen in surprise as they can hear a ticking sound getting louder. They all dive off in different directions in a panic and Wally swears he can hear them laughing in the distance. Then, in the small section the team was just standing on_** 'BOOM'**_. It erupts into a huge column of red-hot glowing flames, and thick smoke than sends him into a coughing fit.

"What the _fuck_ was that for? You just tried _to blow us up!_" Artemis yells.

"You're not welcome here. In Gotham. So I would suggest you leave. Or would more incentive be in order?" Tim says, his voice hard and serious, as he pulls out what looks like a small remote. His finger wavers over it. "Because there's more where that came from."

"Wait!" Wally yells. "We just want to see Robin. Then we'll leave."

_"No." _One of them throws something on the ground and it spews out dark smoke. In the short amount of time time before the air clears, they're gone.

"No, no, no, no, we need to find them!" Wally looks around in a panic.

"I might be able to track their brain signatures." M'gann says.

"Yes! You're a lifesaver M'gann." The team follow her as she weaves across the rooftops over the city. The crowded city of Gotham is alive with movement below. She stops and so do the rest of them, panting from the long chase across what had been miles of Gotham. The sky darkens into a deep gray-blue as the day rolls into evening.

"I think they've stopped. I'm picking up a signature right here, but only one of them."

The shadows seem to bend and twist and Tim steps out from them. His hood is off and his dark hair swirls in the wind. He's still holding the remote, twirling it around in his dexterous hands.

"I see you still haven't followed my suggestion. I'm warning you, this is your last chance."

"There's nothing you can throw at us that we can't handle." Wally responds with conviction.

"Then let's play a little game." Tim's voice sounds lighthearted, but they can all sense the serious tone underneath. "You see this building we're standing on? Well there's around four hundred people inside, including children. Got that? About three feet under it, buried in solid concrete, there's a bomb." Tim grins at them, pale thin lips pressed together, sending a shiver down his spine.

_"And I'm going to blow it up._"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so today was kind of the world shall burn, mwahaha kind of day. Oh yeah, and so far I've been writing in Wally's POV, it might not be that obvious in some places. So do you guys think I should make the chapters longer, because I can do that. I kind of just wanted to end it there. So anyway, review, follow, or do nothing or whatever. I'm thinking of posting the next chapter in a week, maybe earlier?  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
